Tiny Miracle
Tiny Miracle is a robot from a segment of Uncle Grandpa called Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy and the recurring character in Uncle Grandpa. Tiny Miracle makes Tiny Miracles happen whenever somebody needs them and when he does, he does it while doing a crazy dance move which usually makes thing worse than they were to begin with. His catchphrase is "Did somebody say Tiny Miracle?" He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Physical Appearance Tiny Miracle is a gray robot with a round head and two blue eyes and a cylander shaped nose. He has a mouth that is a set of a few lights that blink when he talks. He has a yellow shirt that says "I love fun" on it. He also wears a red cap. Tiny Miracle also has two robotic arms and legs and a pair of red sneakers. Personality Tiny Miracle is a happy-go-lucky, fun-loving robot who is always ready to play around and have fun. He also loves to help people out if they are in need of a Tiny Miracle. However, Tiny Miracle sometimes has too much fun while helping people, and when he helps them, he usually messes something else up but even after he makes a mistake, he is still a happy and excitable little robot, willing to help fix that one which only causes more problems that he will be ready to fix. Relationships *Uncle Grandpa - Tiny Miracle was seen helping Uncle Grandpa in the episode "Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy". Uncle Grandpa needed help opening a jar of burgers and Tiny Miracle smashed the jar onto the ground. After that, he needed his help again with cleaning up the mess he made. He helped him again in the episode "Big in Japan" by playing the organ at Mr. Gus's funeral for him. *Mr. Gus - Tiny Miracle helped Mr. Gus in the episode "Jorts". When Mr. Gus needed help getting his Jorts off, he just kept getting a bunch of unnecessary tools out. Tiny Miracle took a really long time to do it and didn't get his Jorts off until after Mr.Gus changed his mind and decided he wanted to keep them on. He was also the organ player at Mr.Gus' funeral in the episode "Big in Japan." As in the episode "Prank Wars", Mr. Gus gives him a dollar for when he calls Pizza Steve as the telephone to send him to the Pizza Eating Contest as a prank. *Pizza Steve - Tiny Miracle and the gang were working real hard for Pizza Steve in "Food Truck" and was getting real tired of the work Pizza Steve had put them through until they decided Pizza Steve was being to greedy and stopped working for him. *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger - Tiny Miracle was trying to protect her when the hungry customers were eating the RV in "Food Truck", While trying to protect Giant Realistic Flying Tiger in a cage-like state Tiny Miracle said, "She's not on the menu". Gallery Trivia *His catchphrase is "Did somebody say Tiny Miracle?" *He appeared on the title card for "Uncle Grandpa for a Day". *He appears in the Uncle Grandpa game "Belly Bag Bonanza". *He also seen in the theme song. *He made a cameo in "Big in Japan" as the organ player for Mr. Gus Funereal. *He makes a cameo in the episodes "Belly Bros" and "Uncle Grandpa Sitter", however in these episodes his cap color is black instead of red and his shirt is blue instead of yellow. *His "Tag Bot" form resembles Gary the Destruction Robot from Uncle Grandpa Sitter Appearances Episodes *"Belly Bros" (cameo) *"Uncle Grandpa Sitter" (cameo) *"Uncle Grandpa for a Day" (Title Screen Cameo) *"Jorts" *"Big in Japan" *"Prank Wars" *"Food Truck" *"Aunt Grandma" *"Haunted RV" *"Escalator" (Mentioned on news) *"Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle" Shorts *"Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy" *"Uncle Grandpa Cooks a Burrito" *"Scary Cyborg Guy" Quotes *"Did somebody say Tiny Miracle?" *"What's happening to your legs, Mr. Gus?" *"Have you seen my wallet?" *"Okay! Ready for Jorts removal!" *"No problem!" *"How did I do?" *"Oh nothing, perhaps I can be of assistance." *"All right, let's get this started!" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robot Characters